The present disclosure is directed to a method and system for holding a combustor panel during a coating process.
Combustor panels are susceptible to hot corrosion and oxidation attack during service. Many panels experience burn-through before their service interval is met. This leads to the need to replace the panels before the interval is up and causing other inefficiencies in the engine. Metallic coatings are applied to increase the life of the combustor panels. The objective of a typical coating operation is to coat the entire workpiece. However, this is impossible in an overlay coating system without either multiple insertions or touch-coating (slurry coating) afterwards. Aluminide coatings could coat 100% of the part using gas phase or pack technology, but overlay coatings provide better protection. Both of these options add cost and require an extra technical step.
Thus, there is a need for an improved approach for applying overlay coatings to combustor panels.